fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harogan
MASSIVE, AND I MEAN ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE WIP!! ~I am the great dread that resides in all beings; the very force that beckons them to remain vigilant as they fight in this great plane of despair and bloody war.~ Character Summary Out of the endless war that resulted from Dark Earth's creation, a nameless undead warrior marched forth to do battle. He gained Dimensional Power with every being he dispatched, continuously butchering endless souls and gathering followers. It only made sense that he would be the one to conquer that great realm. The power he had received made him truly immortal; unbeatable by nearly any means. This being became known as Harogan the Omni Lich, an unstoppable force in a formless world. Harogan rules over the Dark Earth Gods, beings who were once his allies during the Infinite War. They often pursue their own goals, but must submit to his orders and authority. History Originally born from the idea of war and struggle itself, Harogan quickly rose to power from within the souls of every living being. He is, quite simply, horror and fear given form. As a concept he is undefeatable, for should he somehow be bested, reality itself would irreversibly rot away. Harogan had always existed within Dark Earth's primordially infinite timeline- a never ending loop that continuously modifies itself over the span of epochs. Alongside his chief lieutenants, Archarion and Nazmine, he fought during the Great Infinite War: a time changing event that broke the realm's continual convolution. With the existence of Dark Earth dependent on the Infinite Dimensional Primordial Energies - of which the very realm itself was composed, the three immortals decided to defeat and absorb them in combat; becoming the new gods. As a result, Dark Earth's once beautiful appearance was left a withered abyssal plain. Those beings who once protected the great realm were trapped inside of an unfathomably malevolent entity; forced to provide him with limitless power. At a later point in time, Harogan created an army of Chaos Wraiths to patrol Dark Earth; not out of necessity, but simply as a show of force. The wraiths were led by five Chaos Generals: Vaeryous Shadows, Agony Thanatorus, Suffyrus Hydra, Vyzerus Bane, and Draiken Pyrhana. Each of them would govern a separate territorial portion of Dark Earth, so that they would not be tempted to destroy each other. Appearance Harogan is a terrifying entity shrouded in unbreakable armor. He is capable of taking any form he pleases, and is limited only by the dimensional power that he possesses. The more dimensions that Harogan absorbs and surpasses, the more powerful, imposing, and destructive he becomes. Common Forms: '''Harrow Knight (Pictured at the top), Landwyrm, Kitsune, Dracolich / Lich Wyrm, Ethereal Shadow, Sea Serpent, Necromancer, True Lich Personality Harogan is a cruel and horrifying force that represents evil itself. As such, he is considered Omnimalevolent; a being that has absolutely no boundaries or moral limitations. He shatters his opponents in every way possible - emotionally, mentally and physically breaking them before he plunges them into oblivion. He'll use others to further his own goals, and often prefers to send his servants to fight, as it makes things more interesting for him. Despite his terrible wrath, Harogan is known as the "God Protector"; fighting off eldritch threats and preventing hostile takeovers by beings possibly even more malevolent than himself. Even so, he only does this for his own benefit. Personal Stats '''Origin: EverDark (Verse) Classified As: '''Hyperdimensional Deity '''Date Of Birth: '''Unknown, Possibly Irrelevant '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, Possibly Timeless '''Height: '''Variable '''Weight: '''Variable '''Hair Colour: '''Unknown '''Eye Colour: '''Glowing Crimson '''Likes: '''Ruling over others, Keeping outsiders away from Dark Earth, Undeath, Destruction, Disease, Pestilence, Corruption, and Darkness '''Dislikes: '''Treason, Unbelievers, Differing Beliefs, Insurrection '''Hobbies: '''Watching Dark Earth from Afar, Battle Factional Stats '''Affiliations: '''The Dark Earth Gods, Himself '''Previous Affiliations: '''Dark Earth, War Itself '''Status: '''Undead, Immortal '''Alignment: '''Lawful Evil '''Rank: '''10/10 Powers and Tiering Statistics (WIP) '''Tier: '''at least 1-B (Gathered Dimensional Power from defeating and absorbing the souls of countless opponents, became uncountably Infinite Dimensional and gained the favor of the Infinite Pantheon), 'High 1-B '''w/ Infinite Statistics Amplification '| at least High 1-B 'w/ True Form (Stalemated Avatars of the Infinite Pantheon) '''Powers: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 7, 8, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), High Level Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Omnimalevolence, Possession, Omnipresence (Via Avatars and Omnigaze), Parachronal Cognition, Disease Manipulation, Corruption Inducement, Time Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Chaotic Form, Tetralogy, Absolute Precognition, Existence Erasure, Unlimited Soul Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis and Meta-Paralysis, Essence Binding, Immobilization, Incapacitation Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Destruction, Creation, Dream Manipulation, Willpower Negation, Instinctive Reaction, Elemental Manipulation, Unlimited Resurrection, Nigh-Omniscience, Necromancy, Paradox Manipulation, Construct Creation and Manipulation, Power Nullification (Any being beneath or equivalent to him is vulnerable to this), Invulnerability, Abstract Existence (Exists above any conceptual ideas or laws, but is below the Infinite Pantheon), Resistance to any and all powers that he can utilize, Void Manipulation, True Flight, Absolute Clairvoyance, Infinite Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power indefinitely), Infinite Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Attack Reflection, Invisibility, Meta-Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Ability Replication, Ability Creation, Power Destruction, Vector Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Aura Negation, Aura Immunity (When fighting an Avatar of the Infinite Pantheon, tanked full power Aura Bursts, which are uncountably infinite in strength), Absolute Aura (Contains the strongest aura of any being on Dark Earth), Absolute Chi (Contains the strongest chi of any being on Dark Earth), One Hit Kill and/or Smite w/ Endgame Void Aura (Non-Negatable), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Hyperverse Level '(Casually Defeated Dark Earth's first inhabitants, which were Infinite Dimensional Energy Beings), 'High Hyperverse Level '''w/ Infinite Statistics Amplification | at least '''High Hyperverse Level '(Rivals lesser members of the Infinite Dimensional Pantheon) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Speed blitzed Dark Earth's first inhabitants), 'Higher '''w/ Infinite Statistics Amplification | at least '''Immeasurable '(Can arrive anywhere he wishes at will, infinitely faster than before), '''Omnipresent '''via Omnigaze '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''via Infinite Dimensionality, '''Higher '''w/ Infinite Statistics Amplification | '''Immeasurable '''via Infinite Dimensionality (Should be infinitely greater than before) '''Striking Strength: Hyperverse Class, High Hyperverse Class '''w/ Infinite Statistics Amplification | at least '''High Hyperverse Class Durability: Hyperverse Level '(Was unaffected by the strongest attacks from Dark Earth's first inhabitants), '''Higher '''w/ Infinite Statistics Amplfication | at least '''High Hyperverse Level '(Laughed at and tanked attacks from Infinite Dimensional Beings) 'Stamina: Limitless ' '''Range: Hyperversal, High Hyperversal | '''at least '''High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: 'Blade of Dark Earth, Void Sickle '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Knows nearly everything about Dark Earth and its history, has shown awareness of the Infinite Pantheon) 'Weaknesses: ' * Extremely Overconfident * Can be defeated if the Infinite Pantheon decide against him * Doesn't often read the minds of his followers due to carelessness and overconfidence * There are artifacts and weapons hidden on Dark Earth that can potentially harm him (but are subject to his power nullification abilities) * The armor that surrounds Harogan is the only thing preventing the Primordial Energies from ripping his very essence apart. 'NOTE: '''Harogan's armor cancels out any attacks from beings below his level, so don't even think about utilizing Durability Negation. In fact, if someone beneath him were to attack the Dark Earth God, said attack would actually ''strengthen ''him. '''Key: '''Pre-Godhood '| Current 'NOTE: Harogan's Absolute Powers only apply to Dark Earth. ' Trivia * Harogan's name was chosen as the result of a Google Translate experiment. The languages mixed were English, Latin and Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction User Category:Unknown Tier Category:Omnimalevolent Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Dimension Users Category:Concept Users Category:Nigh Omniscient Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Physics Users Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Aura Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sadists Category:Gods Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pain Users Category:Sense Users Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Portal Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Sickle Users Category:Tier 1